


To The Edge of Forever

by Currently_Obsessed



Series: To The Edge of Forever [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), blade of marmora
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Currently_Obsessed/pseuds/Currently_Obsessed
Summary: Prince Lance of Altea has always kept a journal of his daily activities, thoughts, feelings and poems. He always found it calming, or when he's in a meeting he doesn't want to be in, a great escape from the world around him.But now he wishes that he had paid more attention in those meetings because as he was spending time with the Red Paladin, the one he loves the most, everything is ripped from him.Now he wakes up, 10,000 years later, only to find a boy who has taken the face, body and voice of the one he loved.How will he handle it? Will he use this boy as and not outlet for the anger he feels for losing his precious mate? Or will his love for the original Red Paladin transfer over to this new one and possibly lead the two to the edge of forever?





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tick- Second (only slightly slower than a second)  
> Dobash- Minute (70 ticks)  
> Varga- Hour (70 Dobash's)  
> Quintent- Day (20 Varga)  
> Cycle- Week (8 Quintent)  
> Havar- Month (5 Cylces depending (40 Quintents))  
> Yueril- Year (14 Havars)  
> Decafeeb- Decade? Century? For this story, it shall be Century.  
> Luxite is a rare metal that I am saying is from one of the Alteans moons, Lux (they have 5 moons I'm saying.)  
> Diel- Forth Havar  
> Gailone- Fifth Havar  
> Halrai- Six Havar

**_INTERGALACTIC COUNCIL TO DEFEND THE UNIVERSE_ **

**_Planet of the Galra, Diel 15th, 20,017 AC_ **

_Dear ~~Diary~~ Journal,_

_Allura gave me this journal so that I can keep notes in the Intergalactic Council to Defend the Universe meetings. But I find those incredibly boring. Do I know that they are important? Yes, but that still doesn't meant that they aren't boring. I'd rather just lay in the Juniberry fields back on Altea and write more poetry._

_But my father, King Alfor, dragged me here in a Altean ship to my first meet with the council since I was found to be the Blue Paladin for the newest of my father's Tributes to the keeping the Universe safe, Voltron._

_Voltron consists of five Lions created from a meteor of Luxite. It's mainly found on one of Alteans moons, Lux._

_It has quintessence that is much stronger than anything else we've dealt with. And the Paladins have quintessence similar to the Lions they are connected to. And with similar personalities. Zarkon pilots the black since he is a natural leader. And that makes sense since he is the King of the Galra monarchy. He represents sky._

_I pilot the blue and have a sort of calming nature, but I can change in an instant like the tide of the oceans. I do represent water after all._

_We have yet to find pilots for the Yellow who represents land, Green who represents forest and Red who represents fire, but that's what this meeting is for. To find the other Paladins. We brought in some of our most powerful and reliable allies, the Galra, the Olkari and Balmerans._

_And Zarkon even brought several of his best pilots. Two of which are half breeds. One, his son Lotor, is half Altean since Haggar is Zarkon's mate._

_And the other is part of something I've never seen before. The only way I would have been able to tell he was Galra was from his Purple eyes. Just like Lotor. His ears were rounded unlike the Alteans and not animal-like like the Galra._

_But he wore the uniform of the Galra Pilots, so clearly he was one of their half breeds. But I can't help but wonder his secondary gender that the Galra have._

_Alpha like Lotor and Zarkon? Or Beta like most Galra grunts._

_~~Or an omega?~~ _

_No, he can't be an omega, they'd never let someone that precious into the military._

_So either an Alpha or Beta._

_Hopefully over the next couple days I'll know for sure._

_It's been a few dobashes since I wrote, but that Galra boy keeps glaring at me. I don't like him. I did nothing to him and yet he has the audacity to stare at a Prince like that!_

_~Prince Lance_

* * *

_**Diel 16th, 20,017 AC**  
_

_Dear Journal,_

_Another meeting today, but them again these things last anywhere from a couple of Quintents to two whole Cycles._

_Let's just hope it's the former in this case, that Galra boy keeps glaring at me still. And I still haven't figured out why. I wanted to talk to Zarkon about it since we are team mates, but I wouldn't want to get him angry._

_The only thing scarier than an angry Zarkon is an angry Allura._

_My father just introduced the Galra pilots that Zarkon brought. The Galra boy is Marmora._

_~Prince Lance_

* * *

**_CASTLE OF LIONS, HOME OF THE ALTEAN ROYAL FAMILY_ **

_**Planet Altea,** _ _**Diel 18th, 20,017 AC** _

_Dear Journal,_

_Good news and bad news. Good news, I'm finally home fro, those boring Council meetings. But the bad news is, the pilots, including, Marmora is here in the Castle of Lions._

_I wasn't able to write yesterday because I had to demonstrate piloting the Blue Lion, and how Bayards work. So I had to spend the entire Fraylling day with that idiots Marmora! He might have an attractive face, but he doesn't really understand slang and popular culture references._

_It's so quiznaking infuriating. But it's getting late so I will try and write more in the morning. If not, then I will write more when I can._

_~Prince Lance_

* * *

**_Gailone 1st, 20,017 AC_ **

_Dear Journal,_

_Ugh! I have been so busy this past Havar! I could barely write any poetry!_

_So let me catch you up on the last Havar. Marmora is the Red Paladin. My good friend, Alcora is the green Paladin. She's a small little Olkari that's incredibly smart and can upgrade her lion just by touching her._

_The Yellow Paladin is a Balmerean who is super sweet. Couldn't hurt a Jubei bug. He's name is Raz. Zarkon treats us all fairly well. He even praised my flying ability. We've been spending the last Havar to get to know each other and train together. Allura and Father are usually in charge of it._

_We protect each other, mind meld, and do flight training to try and form Voltron. We got close yesterday so it won't be long before we succeed._

_And I mean, being a Paladin is amazing and all, but I just wish that there was more free time for me to be a teenager. Marmora doesn't like it when I flirt with anyone. He caught me flirting with Alcora and he literally growled._

_Rather loudly, might I add._

_I'll try and update this when I can, but being a Paladin is busy and tiring, so I'm going to bed now._

_~Prince Lance_

* * *

_**Gailone 32nd, 20,017 AC** _

_Dear Journal,_

_Marmora is so Fraylling confusing! He is hot one moment and cold the next. He would sometimes let loose and enjoy himself around the other Paladins, especially Zarkon, but when I walk into a room he freezes up and emits a low growls and just ups and leaves!_

_Quiznak!_

_What is Fraylling wrong with him?_

_And why does my chest hurt whenever he does that?_

_~Prince Lance_

* * *

_**Halrai 24th, 20,017**_

_Dear Journal,_

_Zarkon had been in a bad mood lately, I don't know why, but he is. And I think that it has something to do with my father, but whatever it is, it's affecting the team. We had managed to form Voltron, but whatever is bothering Zarkon has stopped us from forming it._

_And Marmora thinks that it's going to end badly._

_But why would the Black Paladin end up going bad? That's just Fraylling crazy!_

_~Prince Lance_

* * *

**_Halrai 30th, 20,017_ **

_Dear Journal,_

_I found myself staring at Marmora. I never really noticed how beautiful he was. His eyes shined when he played someone while training. How focused get was on the task at hand. Sure he might be hot headed, irrational and temperamental._

_But I, I think I like him. For whatever reason, I have no clue._

_The way he moves when he fights is so graceful. And when he truly let's himself smile, he lights up an entire room. It puts the sun to shame when he smiles. His laughter could cause the Junibirds to stop and listen, even for a moment._

_Quiznak, he's like walking poetry!_

_Even last night, I found myself captivated by him so much I wrote a poem about him._

_I thought that this was just some teammate rivalry because I thought that it was amazing how he could do something that I couldn't but wanted to. But I now see that it's because of how deeply I've come to feel for him in such a short amount of time._

_Tomorrow I shall ask him if his heart sings as mine does when I see him._

__~Prince Lance_ _

* * *

**_CASTLE OF LIONS, DEEP SPACE_ **

**_Thulate 20th, 20,017_ **

_I'm not even going to bother saying_  Dear _anything, Marmora was right. He was right about Zarkon this entire time. And Zarkon knew that he knew. So he killed him._

_In front of me._

_My mate._

_I was with him for only 3 Havars after I confronted him about my feelings towards him. The reason he glared at me the first Quintent I saw him those 7 long Havars ago was because he knew I was his mate, but couldn't do anything about it because of the Altean courting process._

_The reason why he hated me flirting was because I was his mate._

_And now he's gone._

_I never got to become his official mate. We were still in the process of courting when Zarkon literally stabbed him in the back._

_I tried to save him. Truly. That has to count first something, right?_

_And he's not the only one gone. Alcora and Raz are gone too. As is Altea and all the other planets in our solar system._

_Allura is still alive but in a deep frozen state in a Cryopod. She wasn't awake for Alteans demise. Father took over the red lion after Marmora's death._

_But it's just not the same. Allura wanted to use the Lions to form Voltron to destroy Zarkon and his self-proclaimed Empire, but without a Black Paladin, that would be impossible. So we hit the Lions. Including Blue. She cried as she was sent away._

_The black lion is locked in the Castle though. And the only way to get it is to find the other lions using Allura's life-force._

_But with her asleep we cannot do that. I am to join her and Coran Smythe, the Royal Adviser. To whomever finds this journal and reads it all the way through, please take heed and learn from my mistakes and wrongdoings. Pay attention to those closest to you, especially those with lots if power._

_Power is destructive and can lead good men down dark paths that they cannot comeback from._

_And please forgive me, my love. I hope I shall see you soon across the veil._

_~Lance, Former Prince of Altea_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, no these are not the only entries. Just some highlights leading to the important one.
> 
> Second, the Intergalactic Council to Defend the Universe consist of the Galra, Altean, Olkari, Balmerans, and many other Aliens. I might add the Galitetreans into this story as well.
> 
> If you don't know what the Galitetreans are, go read Burning Ice, it explains who and what they are.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt the first breath of the cold instantly. It was bone-chilling and look over all of my other senses. I could feel, smell, taste and practically see and hear the cold tendrils as it wrapped around my body as I stood still frozen in the Cryopod.

I knew how I had gotten in here. My father asked me to join my sister in this frozen tomb so that we could eventually find and train the next group of Paladins. I remembered the stress of the war, the betrayal of his greatest friend, heavy on his aging face.

He was making an impossible decision, asking his children to leave him, knowing he wasn't going to survive this war much longer.

I breathed in the freezing air, slow and shallow, in order to reserve energy.

And since I couldn't sense much else from the cold, I couldn't feel the eyes on me, hear the hiss of the pod opening. 

But once it was fully open, my eyes snapped open and I gasped my first breath of fresh air in who knows how long. 

I fell forward as my body wanted to remain in the comatose state of being. I couldn't move except with the way my body fell before landing into two strong arms.

I looked up at my savior and was greeted by a pair of strong gray eyes. 

The man with had caught me had two colors of hair, and an arm that looked Galra. He had a chiseled jaw and a scar across his nose and cheeks. Though his appearance suggested a fierce warrior, his eyes were soft and held only concern for me.

"Who are you?" I asked as my jaw shook from the remaining cold in my shaking body.

That's when I noticed his ears. They were the same shape of Marmora's. The rounded tops instead of pointed. I hesitantly reached up towards them before stopping when I heard another pod open. 

I turned and looked with my arm still put reached towards the older man holding me up.

I saw that it was my older sister Allura. Her silvery-white hair framed her dark toned face. Her eyes also snapped opened revealing blue and amethyst eyes. Which were so much like my late Father's. Mine were pure ocean blue like my Mother's.

Not that we had many ocean's on Altea. (If fact there wasn't much water at all. It even rained molten rocks.)

"Father!" She called out, her eyes unfocused. I stumbled to my feet and caught her as she was came tumbling out of the pod next to mine. She hit my arms rather hard. But I didn't wince.

"Allura!" I cried as I held my older sister. I hugged her to my chest to help warm her.

"Thank you for waking us, but might I ask why you are in the Castle in the first place?" I asked, turning back to the man, taking notice of the two other figures behind him.

One was darker skinned and heavier set than the other two. He had black hair, and though he was large, his face was sweet. The third was a small boy with glasses. He had Auburn hair and what could be a mischievous look to him. I think I'll get along with the small boy just fine. 

The man who caught me wore black and had Caucasian skin. The heavier set one wore yellow and had an orange bandana around his forehead. And the small boy wore green and had a bag on his shoulders.

"Wait, where's King Alfor?" Allura asked. "Lance, who are they? Why are they here?"

"Why don't you tell us who you are and maybe we can help you," The one with the Galra arm said. I helped Allura stand so we could answer without looking like common peasants. 

Allura squared her shoulders and spoke. "I am Princess Allura of the planet Altea," She said. "Now how did you get into my castle?" She demanded as she stood to approach the tall one in black. He held up his hands in defence and backed away slowly.

"We came here in a yellow lion," The large one said. "I'm Hunk," He said holding out his hand. I smiled and took it. At least being diplomatic like this was similar to these creatures.

"Pleasure to meet you, Hunk. I'm Lance," I said, choosing not to add my Princely title. What was the point when the rest of my people were gone?

"Cool, Lance is a fairly common name on my planet too," He said with a friendly smile. I returned the gesture and turned to the oldest of the group.

"And you are?" I asked, as my sister went to another pod. I turned and saw Coran frozen inside. She opened it up and waited for him to start thawing. I turned back around and faced the man.

"I'm Senior Officer Takashi Shirogane, but I go by Shiro," He said, extending his Galra tech arm. I eyed it first just a tick before grabbing it. "And the small one is Pidge," He continued, throwing a affectionate smile at the young boy.

"Nice to meet you," He said. His voice was higher pitched, almost girly. But then again, he was a child still.

Before I could return a greeting, my sister gasped. I saw that she had caught Coran up to the situation without having him freaking out over intruders in the Castle, and stood in front of the computer that tells us how long we were in a pod and we're the Castle is.

Coran eyes the group suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Not that I'd blame him. They did just come in here without our knowledge. 

"What is it, Allura?" I asked. Coran looked just as confused as I, but didn't say anything. It was strange to not hear him freaking out over these strange, alien intruders. 

"We- we've been asleep for  _10,000 years!"_ She said. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop. 

I ran a hand down my face and sighed deeply. "How is that possible? Wouldn't the cast have stopped working if that was the case?" I asked. Coran decided to step forward at that.

"Well, your Highness, when we left Altea, it  ~~~~ _was_ only 600 years old. And it was build to last, even without any maintenance," The ginger Altean said, twisting his mustashe in thought. I looked to my sister. 

"Does it say where father left us?" I asked. 

She started to tap on the holoscreen before her but before she could find out, the Castle's alarm system went off. Loudly.

"Oh no! They followed us didn't they!?" Hunk panicked. 

I looked at the young man. "Who!?" I demanded. 

"The Galra," Shiro answered. "We escaped one of their fleets through a wormhole, but if they followed us, I don't know how. It closed as soon as we were through," He said, face hardening.

"You know the Galra? They are still around?" Allura asked, voice raising as the alarm got louder. 

Shiro nodded. "Sadly, yes. I was a pilot on my planet, and went one of the moons of the farthest planet of our solar system before one of Zarkon's fleets abducted me and my crew," He said loud enough for us to hear. "It's were I got this." He lifted his arm to show my sister, who had yet to see it.

Coran and her both gasped. "Zarkon is still alive? Impossible!" She shouted over the alarm.

"Believe it, Princess," He said.

I ran my fingers through my white hair. "Quiznak! See who it Fraylling is!" I commanded. Coran and Allura nodded. I might not have been the Heir, but I held my own authority. They both checked the video feed of the Castle exterior as pulled it up on the main screen of the room. We saw something enter this planets atmosphere. 

It was a Galra fleet like we thought. It was incredibly fast and heading straight for us.

"Is that the same one? The same ship that we escaped?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out," I ground out as I headed towards my Bayard. 

* * *

I don't know how a Galra ship already knew that we were awakened, but I  _don't_ like it. I was glad I hadn't changed out of my Paladin armor when I got into the Cryopod all those years ago. 

Marmora was always always on my Gral to always be ready for an emergency. Too bad I didn't listen until it was already too late. I blinked away the burning in my eyes. I couldn't let his death stop me from my job as a Paladin. 

I walked to the Bridge to see Allura and the others were already there.

"Alright, what's new?" I asked. Everyone turned and looked at me. Shiro, Pidge and Hunk now wore the Black, Green and Yellow Paladin armor, respectively. I felt a pang of hurt fill my chest seeing them wear the armor that my friends once wore. 

Pidge now reminded me so much of Alcora. Small in stature and heavily intelligent eyes. I just wanted to hug the small boy and weep for the woman I never got to say goodbye too. And Hunk, in Raz's armor. It accommodated him well. Both were far too good for this cruel war.

And Shiro. I was honestly pleased that he was the new black Paladin, even if he were the traitor's armor. It gave me hope for a better future.

"I came to realize that these are three of the new Paladins that you will be working with," She said, clearly trying to not upset me. I just walked next to Shiro and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just promise to lead us with pride, sir," I said, determination in my voice. Shiro nodded, and placed the thumb side of his hand to his forehead. I didn't know what it meant, but I mimicked his gesture. That's the thing about being a Paladin and a diplomat, you tend to mimic those you are becoming allies with.

"Now let's see who this Quiznaking intruder is," I said. "But first, you need to be armed," I said, I turned and tilted my head to get them to follow me.

We all headed to the Bayards. I handed the green one to Pidge and it instantly turned into a electric blade hookshot.

"Wow," He breathed. "How did it do that?" He asked, wonder in his eyes.

I smiled. "The Bayards are unique to its Paladin. It changes for each one. The previous Green Paladin, Alcora, had a different Bayard than you. She had a hand cross bow that shot electric bolt," I explained.

His eyes sparkled with scientific wonder.

I handed Hunk's his next. It turned into a hand held canon. "You see each Bayard is closely connected to its Paladins personality," I explained. "You will discover that your Bayards aren't just meant for the purpose that they look."

Shiro looked on, as if expecting his next. He reminded me of a six year old child in that moment.

"Shiro, I'm afraid that your Bayard was lost with its original Paladin," I said. It just so happens that's he's still alive I added in my head.

And then I looked at Marmora's. His was a sword. Doubled edged, just like him. He was ambidextrous and could wield it in either hand just as easily as the other.

"And the last Yellow Paladin?" Hunk asked. "What was his old Bayard?" He asked as his canon shrank down to its original form. 

I smiled. "A staff," I said. 

"And the other two?" Shiro said, eyeing the red Bayard. I sighed as my eyes soften.

"Marmora's was a double edged sword. And the blacks was several things. He had become very bonded with his lion. And very skilled in his Bayard. There was a sword, and a chain blade," And that was only two that Zarkon achieved. Who knows how many more he has now.

"What was the yellows and blacks names?" Shiro asked. 

"Now's not the time, the ship is almost to the Castle. It appears slower than whatever Lion you came in," I said. "What lion  _did_ you come in?" I asked. In actuality, I wanted to delay them the knowledge of the original Black as long as possible. 

"The Yellow," Hunk asked as we moved to the front of the Castle. Allura was already there in her armor. Coran was standing there, arms around his back in the uniform he wore into the Cryopod. 

A screen appearedwithout my sister or I telling the ship too. I saw a Galra appear. He had a bionic eye and arm. He was clearly the Commander of the fleet. 

His smile was cruel and his yellow eye had a glint that I didn't like. 

"Ah Princess Allura and Prince Lance, I presume. I am Commander Sendak. Alpha status. Hand over the Yellow Lion and no one will get hurt an perhaps I will let this pathetic planet live."

* * *

**_Halrai 31st, 20,017_ **

_Dear Journal,_

_I confronted Marmora today. And I can't stop smiling. My cheeks are starting to ache from it. My heart can't stop flying, hitting my chest with each hard beat. It's like it will fly out of my chest at any moment._

_I started by asking if he hated me. He answered with a simple no._

_I asked if he didn't like me. Again his answer was no._

_Then I asked if he did like me. He didn't answer. Instead he growled and kissed me. But it wasn't what I'd expect from him. It was soft, sweet and oh so slow._

_His sharp canines dulled enough to kiss me. Why I had never noticed the canines before was strange._

_But it was the best Fraylling kiss I've ever received._

_And when he finally pulled away, he explained that I was his destined mate. Told me that he was an Alpha. By the Dral, it was so incredibly hot with the look in his eyes._

_He wants to mark me, but I asked him to wait so that we could go through the Altean Courting rituals._

_He agreed and we did little else but kiss until we headed back to my room. He fell asleep first and I'm writing this with him wrapped around me. He's so small for an Alpha. Possibly because he's only half Galra._

_But now I know why he kept glaring at me, and why he kept getting angry when I flirted with. someone in front of him. He's very possessive, as all the Alpha Galra are._

_But Dral, if that isn't hot, I don't know what is._

_I think. I think I love him._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated some of Chapter 2. I didn't like it and it wasn't what I was hoping for. So I changed it. So if your looking for the update, read the Second chapter again to see what was updated.

**_Halrai 41st, 20,017_ **

_Dear Journal,_

_Ever since me and Marmora had started the Courting Process, he's calmed down a lot. Except he had gotten a lot more possessive over me. Coran says that it's natural for a Alpha to be possessive over he their mate, especially if they are an Omega._

_But since Alteans do not have the secondary genders like some of our allies, he isn't as possessive as he would be if I was an Omega._

_Thank Drel, for that._

_I do wonder what it would be like if I was an Omega. Or a Beta. I doubt I'd be an Alpha though. I'm far too skinny to be one._

_~Prince Lance_

* * *

"Coran, how long do we have until he gets here?" Allura asked.

Coran went straight to work counting how quickly they'd get here on his fingers. "Um, about three days, Princess," He said. 

"Quiznak, that means we need to find the other lions and Paladin now," I said as I ran a hand down my face. 

"Do you know where they are?" Hunk asked.

Allura brought the star map up and honed in on the Lions quintessence. "Yes. I'll input them into pods. Hunk, you and Lance will retrieve the Blue Lion and Pidge and Shiro will retrieve the Green. Once you get those, hopefully I've found the Red and you can find it and it's Paladin," She said.

I looked at my sister. "Wait, you can't find the Red?" I asked.

She sighed. "I'm afraid not," She answered solemnly. 

"Is that bad? That sounds bad," Hunk said. Pidge pushed his glasses up further on his nose. 

"Yes it's bad Hunk," He said. 

Shiro just watched, analyzed the situation. I could see it in his eyes. It was like he was running the numbers and options in his head. He was trying to see what would be the best course of action.

Zarkon had the same look before he went rogue.

Hell I remember meeting Zarkon go for the first time. He smiled and was proud to call me his teammate. I had trusted him with my life. I followed his orders. I trained with him. Played silly games with him to gain each others trust more fully. 

He was like family.

But I never noticed the change from wanting to protects those around him to gaining emmence power. And that's what's bothers me the most. 

But Shiro, I can see that he wants nothing more than to fight the Galra and protect those he had never met and may never meet. That's a true leader. 

* * *

We packed only the essential materials. Water and some dried foods. Shiro and Pidge got a small pod to go to the planet that the Green lion had been residing on for the last 10,000 years.

Hunk and I were in the yellow lion.

Hunk looked uncomfortable in the pilots chair. But for what reason, I didn't know. 

"Hunk, have you ever piloted any ship before?" I asked, standing behind his chair. He sighed and tightened his head band before putting on his helmet.

"No, I was just an engineer. Pidge was a communications personnel. Meaning I fixed the ships and he got into contact with those we either rescued or with the home base," He said. I nodded. These, at least, sounded familiar to me.

I was a pilot before a Paladin. But I also worked with the Druids too. I was very good with quintessence. 

"I wasn't a pilot because of my motion sickness, but when I advanced from the cargo engineer to the fighter engineer, they put me into the ship instead of just working on them while they were still grounded," He added.

"Really? Well, both positions are essential for any civilizations piloting task forces," I told him, with a hand landing in his thick shoulder. Even with Raz's- no, his armor on, I could tell that his size was due more from muscle then fat.

"Yeah, NASA and the Galaxy Garrison had needed both at a high demand," He said. 

I nodded. But before we could continue, Allura popped up on the holoscreen.

"I am I'm putting he coordinates of the Blue Lion into the Yellow Lion now. Coran is setting up the teledove to make the wormhole jump now. I will only be able to keep it open for an hour so you have to be back before then," She said.

"And if we're not?" Hunk asked, fearing barely lacing his words.

"Then you'll have to wait until we can open a new one before you can attempt to make it back to the Castle of Lions," She said. We nodded. "Just try not to be late." And with that, the screen powered down but the Lions eyes powered up and the screens that were build into the wall in front of us turned on, showing the scene of the Yellow Lions dock.

And in a small corner was a map with the inputted information of the Blue Lion. I was anxious to see her again.

The Lion stood and got ready for take off. 

"Put your hands on the control sticks and ease them forward. The Lion has a bond with you and can tell what you want, but you still need to make those commands in order for her to listen to you, if not then she will do as she pleases," I told Hunk.

He did as he was told and the Lion started to take off towards the opening hanger door. I could see the bright blue sky of the planet that we currently were on. There were white clouds like the kind on Altea that dropped molten rocks from the sky. 

And we saw the rolling hills that had fresh green grass.

I smiled. This planet was so peaceful without the influence of the Galra Empire.

We took off faster and the thrusters activated and we were in the air and sunlight. It was always exhilarating to fly. The power that you made a giant move with just a flick of the wrist. 

And flying with Blue wasn't any different. And feeling the cold seep into my skin from her quintessence had become comforting. Seeing through her eyes connected us in a way far more personal then Pilot and craft.

We were essentially one in the same when we connected like that.

"Alright, ease her higher into the sky, towards the atmosphere. Once we are off planet, we should see the wormhole that the teledove created for us to use," I explained. Hunk followed my orders yet again.

"Okay, if I throw up from turbulence, I'm sorry," He apologized. I smiled.

"It's quite alright, Hunk," I said. He sighed and breath of relief, but his relief didn't last for very long. The Lion neared the upper atmosphere and started to shake. Hunk looked green but didn't throw up as we exited the planet completely and saw the bright starts and the black space keeping them still.

It was beautiful as always. I smiled as I felt right at home amongst them.

"Beautiful," I breathed. I donned my helmet and heard my sister talking to Shiro and Pidge asked she instructed them through the take off process. 

"Allura, me and Hunk are off planet and are awaiting the wormhole," I said. 

"Alright, I'll just send Pidge and Shiro up and then I'll open both wormholes for you," She said. 

And we didn't have to wait long. Soon the white pod containing the Black and Green Paladins were right next to us. 

"Alright, the wormhole on the left will be for the Green Lion and the one on right is for Blue," Allura said as two blue and purple swirling wormholes appeared before us silently. 

"Be careful, Lance," My sister said before we entered the wormhole. 

* * *

Hunk and I appeared on the otherside of the wormhole in front of a planet that was only water. There were the polar ice caps that provided any sort of landing surface for the Yellow Lion.

Hunk gasped at the sight of it.

"It is quite a sight to look at," I commented in agreement. "Now land the Lion on the North Pole. I'll ready my suit for deep sea exploration," I said  I pulled up the small holoscreen screen built into my armors arm.

I downloaded the coordinates from the Yellow Lions memory.

"And if anyone shows up, expecially the Galra. Take off without me and I'll just wait for the next wormhole," I said as I activated the full face shield of my helmet. 

"I'm not leaving without you, man," He said. I sighed.

"You'll have two. The Galra want all the lions. And if they get two, then that means they are two steps closer to destroying everyone in their path. But if they only get the one Paladin, then they will interrogate me giving you enough time to come back and save me with the others," I said with a smile.

"Oh, right," He said sheepishly. "That makes sense." 

I smiled and went to the drop shoot. "Land only after I'm in the water," I said giving the boy a quick finger gun.

"Wait, what?" He said before I opened the hatch and jumped down. I was glad that we weren't that far above the water.

The cold water engulfed me as I landed in it straight as a board. I sank slightly and started to swim towards the location of Blue.

The further down in swam, the more wild life I saw. There were strange oceanic plants and fish that I've never seen. They weren't very large but the further I went, the larger they became. But I needed to focus on the task at hand.

I followed the blip on my holoscreen.

I found a cave system, but there was something wrong. I quickly hid as I spotted Galra soldiers, in full diving gear. 

"Quiznak," I whispered. 

"What's wrong?" Hunk asked through my helmets coms.

"Galra," I answered. I summoned my Bayard and readied it. I wanted to do this stealthy, but if I couldn't, then I needed to be ready to act. 

I waited. Watching their patterns. Droids were predictable, but regular Galra like these were not. I moved through the plants towards the cave. It was like I could feel her. Calling out to me. Purring already. But as soon as I entered it, I was surrounded. 

"Who are you!?" One demanded. 

"Let's go of me!" I said.

I struggled in their arms. I shot one that was in front of me, the water started to turn red. I heard growls of the Galra beside me. 

"What? Did I kill an Alpha or something?" I teased. They grabbed me and I was quickly out gunned.

They started to rough me up and cuff me, but I heard the roar of Blue as she burst from the sea cave. She looked just as beautiful as I remembered. 

The Galra looked afraid of the Mecha as she stepped on one, turning the water red around her front paw. I struggled and wiggled free from the Galra around me. "Blue!" I called out.

"If I can't make it to you, just go to the Yellow lion and get out of here!" I commanded. 

I felt the chill enter my body from her quintessence reacting with mine. I felt her purr in my head, questioning me. I shot a few more Galra before trying to make it to her. She opened her jaw and I swam in. 

"Alright, Blue!" I cheered. "Let's go home." I said as I sat in the pilots chair and it slid forwards, towards the controls.

We took off, leaving the Galra to scramble. 

"Uh, Lance! I need a little help!" Hunk said as I headed towards the surface. 

"Quiznak," I cursed as I buried through the waters surface and saw a Galra fleet trying to fight the Yellow Lion. I cursed again and reacted. I activated Blues ice beam and fired it at the ship. It frozen instantly. 

"Hunk, hit the portion that I just froze. Trust me!" I said. 

"Roger that!" He said as the lion head butted the ship where I froze. The metal shattered, following it by several explosions. 

"Let's go!" I said as I maneuvered the Blue Lion through the sky. Hunk followed but with his lion more heavily armored, he was slower. I checked and saw him falling behind. And it didn't help that the ship was still able to maneuver in the sky. 

"Shit!" Hunk said. "Lance!" 

I growled and went back. I went behind him and activated the thrusters and pushed Hunk. Once we were out of the planets atmosphere, I just gave him a good shove towards the wormhole. 

"Hunk, go! I'll follow!" I said, unbelieving of my own words as the Galra ship caught up to me. I knew that as soon as he past through that the wormhole might close, but I was willing to take that chance. 

"Okay!" He trusted me. I felt a pang of guilt as I felt the Galra's tractor beam start to pull me in. I fought it, but I didn't know if I was doing much. 

"See you soon, Hunk," I said as I turned off my communications. 

I knew that I wasn't going to make it. Let's just hope that I was able to see them before the Castle was taken.

I watched in horror as Blue and I entered the Galra ship and the hanger door closed. 

I'm sorry Marmora. 

* * *

**_Halrai 43rd, 20,017_**

_Dear Journal,_

_Marmora went into a rut today. He actually told me to stay away from him since he didn't want to mark me yet._

_So basically, a rut is to an Alpha what heat is to an Omega. I wanted to help him, but he said that he didn't want to hurt me since my body isn't exactly made the take an Alpha's knot._

_But honestly, I can't wait to be with him. I... I love him. A lot._

_And I want to be with him._

_~Prince Lance_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vetra is the seventh Havar.

_**Vetra 10th, 20,017** _

_Dear Journal,_

_Me and Marmora started the second part of the Courting Process. Meaning we talked to my father. Zarkon was there as well since he was the Black Paladin and this involved two of the other Paladins._

_Father was happy that I was finally settling down. He didn't like the fact that the Prince of Altea was going from girl to girl to guy with no end point in sight. But when we told him that Marmora wasn't just the man who was trying to court me, but also my mate, he was even more estatic._

_Allura was also happy for me. She hadn't found a Suitor who would court her, but I hope that she will eventually._

_I wished my mother were still here, she would be so proud to call Marmora her son._

_May Drel be watching over her and I._

_~ Prince Lance_

* * *

I woke in a cell. It was dimly lit by violet light. I groaned and tried to sit up, but the pounding in my skull demanded my attention.

"Drel, what the Quiznak?" I said, reaching up towards the sore spot on the side of my head. But when I tried to lift one arm, the other was dragged up with it. I looked down and I was chained together.

"Frayll," I cursed.

"Oh good, you're awake," A familiar voice said. I shivered. 

Great I hit my head so hard I'm hallucinating. I turned towards the bars that kept me locked in and I saw my favorite set of purple eyes.

"Hey," I said. "What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, mate, I've come to break you out," Marmora said. I looked confused. 

I tilted my head and instantly regretted it. I groaned and laid back down. I hoped that when I opened my eyes again, his hallucination will be gone and I'll be able to mourn in peace. But when I looked over my shoulder, he was just watching me with a look that reminded of the first day I saw him.

Marmora wore a suit of armor that I'd never seen before. It wasn't normal Galra armor, but who knows how much it's changed since I last saw someone wear it.

His eyes watched every move I made. I watched him as he started to use a knife to cut the bars. And before my eyes, the knife transformed, elongating and the top gained more width before thinking out the closer to the hilt it got. 

There was a glowing sigil on the hilt that looked oddly familiar. 

And that metal was familiar too. Luxite. But Lux was destroyed decafeebs ago. How does he have a blade made from it unless it was-

"Who are you?" I asked when I realized that was the same knife that Marmora had and it turned into the same sword as his before his Bayard.

"Keithelek," He said. He cut enough of the bars to get inside. "Can you stand, mate?" He asked. Thats the second time he called me that. I snarled and snapped at him.

"I'm not your mate! I had a mate and he died!" I said. Tears filled my eyes. His eyes looked jealous and hurt.

He was jealous that I had a mate and hurt that I went through the pain of losing a mate.

"But he didn't mark you," He commented. 

I scoffed. "We weren't together long enough for that. Only about 4 Havars," I said, rolling over. "Now just go. Thanks for cutting the bars, but I have things I have to do," I said.

He sighed. "I'm not leaving my mate. Even if he hates me," He said. He was just as stubborn as Marmora. 

I didn't budge. "Look, I'm not going to risk getting caught. I'm not even supposed to be here today. If my father finds out that I disobeyed orders again, he swore he was going to castrate me," He said. 

"Look, I don't care if you lose your Quiznaking manhood! I don't want another mate, I want Marmora!" I snapped again. He looked shocked at the name.

"Marmora? But how? Marmora died over-"

"10,000 years ago, I know. I was there. He died in my arms. Killed by a man I thought I could trust, a Quiznaking Galra!" I seethed. I pushed up on the mattress that was provided to me. I pushed past Keithelek and managed to make my way out of the cut bars without falling.

I walked down the halls trying to locate Blue, but with the pounding in my head, I could barely focus. And with the Halfbreed following me, it made the situation worse. I didn't want to ask for his help. I didn't need his help. I didn't need his help.

I didn't need- I started to topple over as the hall spun and started to blur.

"Careful, mate," He said, catching me at my waist and helping me stand. I looked down at him and saw that he was shorter than me as well. 

I tried to free myself from his grasp, but I nearly a fell again, so reluctantly I let him help me.

"I need to find Blue, I just got her back," I told Keithelek. 

He looked confused. "The massive blue cat?" He asked.

"Lion," I corrected. He nodded.

He picked me up and put me on his back. My long legs were awkward around his waist. He looked off running and still managed not to get caught. 

We nearly ran into a few droids and a Druid.

Yeah Druid.

I was going to be one of those if I didn't become a pilot and a Paladin.

When we made it to a large door, I saw the hand pad. He placed his hand on it and the door slid open. 

"You'd think that they'd have the handprints actually scanned and not just detecting the Galra DNA," I commented as he ran inside. There I saw Blue. Her partical barrier was up. I smiled and slid down. 

"Is there by any chance more like this?" He asked. "Like a red one?" I looked at him as he sat me down. He looked curious. 

"How did you...?" The answer came instantly. He saw her. And he might be...

"Did Red speak to you?" I asked. He tilted his head.

"Yeah?" I sighed. Quiznak. He is.

I walked to Blue and she lowered her barrier and unhinged her jaw. "You have to get her. You're her Paladin. I'll explain to you when you get to her," I said. He gave me a look that said he thought I was crazy.

"Just go!" I said. "It's a piece of Voltron!" His eyes widened and he took off. On his way out he pressed his hand to the controls that open the hanger door. I ran into Blue, glad that they kept me in my Paladin armor. 

I sat in my pilot chair and it slid forwards. 

I felt the familiar chill of her and she took off, feeling my command. I flew her like I had never flown before. I felt her bond strengthen like it was before. I closed my eyes and still saw everything clearly through her eyes. It was possibly clearer than my own vision.

We continued to fly when I saw them. They had finally sent out their fighters to retrieve me and Blue.

I felt her chilling purr as I continued to navigate and evade fighter ships. I breathed put and a ray of ice shot out of Blue as if I was the one doing it. I saw when Red burst from the side of the ship. She must have melted the side.

I faintly heard Keithelek calling for me, but it was overpowered by Blue's purrs. 

When we finally evaded the Galra ship, I withdrawn myself from Blues vision and hearing and saw Keithelek on the screen in front of me. He looked worried.

"You were flying with your Fraylling eyes closed!" He called out. "Mate, what is wrong with you!? How hard did they hit you?" He growled out. Right, he must be an Alpha. And if someone messes with an Alpha's mate, you better run and pray he didn't like to chase.

"Let's just go, I have others worried about me," I said. I reached and found my helmet tucked under my dashboard. 

I put it on and turned my comms back on. "Allura, come in Allura. It's Lance, I'm safe and have retrieved the Blue and Red lions. As well as its Paladin," I said as I fiddled with the controls of my lion.

"Lance?" It wasn't Allura's voice. Instead it was Pidge's. 

"Yes," I said. "I have my lion. The Red Lion and Paladin." I heard a gasp. 

"I'm telling Allura now, hopefully she can locate you both and open a wormhole," He said.

I smiled. I popped Keithelek back up and passed on the information. He nodded. We kept flying and even passed the all water planet that Blue was on. I tried not to look at it as we flue past it. Keithelek was quiet the rest of the duration of out flight.

"Lance you there buddy?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah I copy," I said. 

"Allura has locked onto your location and is opening a wormhole now."

"Great," Keithelek said.

"Oh you must be the Red Paladin!" Pidge said. Keithelek answered with a simple yep. "Well, I'm glad to have you on the team," He said.

"We'll see you soon Pidge," I said as the wormhole opened.

"Good, because Coran said that they's be here in about two Varga," He said. 

"How long was I gone?" I asked.

He didn't answer right away. "About a Quintent," He said hesitantly. 

I sighed. "Quiznak, what happened to the three Quintents that Coran promised?" 

* * *

When we got through three wormhole, I saw that the other lions were waiting for us. We lead our lions to where they were unmoving in front of the Castle. I climbed out of Blue and Keith put of Red.

"He's human?" Pidge said surprised. 

"Is that your species?" Keithelek asked, head tipping to the side. I hated how he had the same mannerisms as Marmora. I seethed silently and stalked passed them.

I walked inside to Allura. She needed to know this piece of information. But apparently, when Keithelek saw me move, he followed. Quiznaking Galra Alpha. He stayed a few feet behind me, giving me space.

I found Allura in the Bridge. And as soon as she saw me, she smiled and ran to hug me.

"Lance!" She cheered. I smiled and hugged her. I was barely taller than her so I buried my face into her white hair.

"Who is this?" Keithelek asked, jealousy lacing his words. I rolled my eyes.

"My older sister, Allura," I saw the tension and jealousy leave him.

Allura looked at him. Her eyes filled with awe and worry. "Is that...?" She asked. I shook my head. 

"It's not him. Just a Fraylling lookalike," I said bitterly. Keithelek scoffed.

He crossed his arm and fixed us a glare. I hugged my sister again before walking back out to me lion. Keithelek followed like a Graily, a small mammal that is usually kept as a house pet. It has bat like ears and three tails that came in different sizes. It is lean and very flexible. It's face is farret like and has six short legs on its long furry body. It's eyes remind me of Olkari eyes.

"Alright, everyone to your Lions, we need Voltron," I said. "Shiro, lead us to victory." He nodded and we went to get Black.

We all parked oiler lions outside his hanger door and it opened, revealing the beauty that was Black. He roared and our lions followed suit. I felt the chill seeping into my skin as Blue roared.

"Let's go," Shiro said as he went to Black. He opened up for Shiro instantly. We all flew into the air and watched as the Galra ship got closer and closer. 

I heard Keithelak growl, Hunk whimper, someone, presumably Pidge, cracking their knuckles, and Shiro, he spoke to us.

"They're here."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keithelek's PoV.

I watched the planet with boredom. Nothing happens on the surface, but that's not a surprise since it was ice and water. I had over heard the transmission between my father, Thace on Commander Prorok's ship, and Kolivan.

They were saying how the Blue Lion might be on this planet. 

The Galra Empire already have the Red Lion. We couldn't afford them getting the rest. My father was trying to find a way to rid them of the Red Lion. 

The sky was partially covered in clouds as I looked up. I sighed as I looked at my holoscreens. There was nothing. Just water and sky. I chewed my lip. Since my canines were away at the moment I wasn't worried about shredding my lip open.

I tapped my fingers on the controls, just to keep my fingers busy. My father always told me I had too much energy. But today was different. It felt different. The Blade of Marmora always told me to listen to my instincts.

I always trusted them. 

And being that we don't have Suppressants for ruts for Alpha's or heats for the few Omega's that the Blade had liberated from the Galra Empire, we follow our instincts very often.

I was trained at a young age to not only trust my instincts, but what to do in every situation. I found I was very proficient in a sword. And it definitely helped that I was ambidextrous. 

I was starting to get trained in flight when I reached 13. My father and Kolivan said I was a natural. Now being 18, I've only gotten better.

Both with my sword and flight. 

* * *

A few Varga after I initially arrived to this watery world, something actually happened. I saw it on my radar first. I thought it might have been a small scout ship for Galra. But it was too large for that. It was also too small for a Galra Battle Ship.

Plus it seemed to come out of nowhere. 

I maneuvered my ship to turn around, hiding still in the fold of time and space. Ulaz told me what it was called but I forgot the minute he told me.

What I saw was definitely a shock. It was a wormhole. Swirling and aimed tight at the planet.

And the Yellow Lion. It was clearly heavily armored. There were some heavy duty claws on that mecha. I watched as it went right over the water and dropped off one thing blue.

A person? Galra or other?

I didn't want to give away my position to go check. If the Galra got their hands on another Lion, that would be bad.

The Lion then went and sat on the ice cap that wasn't that far from were I was. A couple hundred yards? At least? It sat down and laid on the ice, clearly waiting for whatever or whoever it dropped off. 

I decided to just watch and see. That body, or whatever it was, was starting to worry me since it had been down there for quite a while. The Alpha part of my Brain was itching to go down there and get it. 

It seemed to be drawn to it. 

But I resisted. I may be able to trust my instincts, but I needed to stay put. Kolivan always told me I run in to soon and nearly get myself killed. I can't risk that.

And just as I was about to give into my Alpha desire to follow- to chase, a Blue Lion burst through the surface of the water. But it wasn't alone. It was followed by the little Galra Submersible Fighter Jets.

I growled lowly under my breath. The Yellow Lion sprang into action. It roared and lunged for the nearest Fighter Jet. It snapped in two and explosions quickly followed. 

Damn, this was already tense. But I couldn't blow my cover. God I was itching for a fight. 

So instead I watched them maneuver and fight. It was interesting to see them move. The Yellow was clearly slower, but far more powerful. The Blue was graceful and fast. 

The Blue opened its jaw and ice shot out. 

They quickly took out the small ships, but then a larger blip appeared on my radar.

"Get out of here, fools," I whispered. The large Galra Battle Ship has arrived. The tractor beam was trying to catch them, and pull them into the hanger.

The Lions tried to make a hasty escape, but Yellow was too slow. I watched in horror the Blue Lion turn around and push the Yellow Lion into the wormhole. It made it through safely, but the Blue was caught in the tractor beam. It seemed to be fighting, but it was too late.

The Lion was pulled in and I growled. I undid the fold and went after the ship. 

* * *

It wasn't hard to put on a cloaking device and sneak onto the ship. Especially when they had the hand scanners looking for Galra blood, not an actual Persons hand.

I found the Lion easily since people were heading that way anyway. I watched as the Lion had a partical barrier around it. It was far bigger than I expected. The jaw opened and a young man walked out. He was about my age. 

His skin was darker. Almost like light milk chocolate that my father once brought from some far off planet.

He never told me the name of it, but said that my mother was from there. Said she was an Omega.

His hair was white under his helmet. His eyes a piercing blue color. His eyes held determination. He wore white and blue armor and two blue triangular facial markings under his eyes. He was tall and beautiful. A scent hit me instantly, causing my Alpha desire to kick in. 

_'Mate!'_ It screamed.

My nostrils flared and I wanted to growl and mark him right there. But he was surrounded by droids and Galra. There was even a Druid in there. The Druid disappeared and reappeared behind the boy. He was masked by what looked like an animal. He placed a clawed hand on the boys head and his look turned to one of fear. 

The Druid just merely tossed him to the side and he hit his head on the floor. He didn't get up.two Galra soldiers came and drug him away.

I growled softly and followed their scents. Both were Beta's. Foot soldiers. Grunts. Throw aways. 

At least that is what they were to Emperor Zarkon.

They hadn't noticed the scent of an Alpha following them.

As they walked, I saw another door open and a few Galra gathered. I took a look inside and there was a gleaming Red Lion inside. Perfect. Just what I needed. It seemed to draw me towards it, but I needed to focus on my mate right now.

They placed him in a cell and walked away. I sighed and went to the cell. He was unconscious from what I could tell. He might be for a while. Good thing I had time.

I took this time to learn my mates features up close. Smooth skin. Blemish free. Didn't smell like he had a second gender. Some species don't. It didn't bother me though. He smelled of sea water. And rain.

A perfect combination for him.

I wanted to bust in there and hold him, but I thought that that might be too far. I didn't even know what he was or what his name was.

* * *

When he woke up, I found out his name. Lance. I loved it. But he didn't seem to love me. 

He was pissed. 

But it was understandable. He did have a mate. Marmora. That would make him Prince Lance. The one that should have died 10,000 years ago. Not that I'm complaining. He looks good for 10,018.

We made our way back to his lion and when I mentioned the Red one, he practically yelled at me to go get it.

I went back to the room it was, I tried to get it to open for me, but it wasn't listening. Frayll.

I heard his lion get out safely, but then the Galra found out we were here. I set my pod on a timed self-destruction setting and slammed my hand on the hanger door control. It opened and I grabbed on. 

"Open up for me, Red! Frayll, I need to help my mate!" I heard a growl in my head and the partical barrier fell. I go and hoped she'd catch me. 

She did and once I was in, literally melted the side of the ship to get out. 

"Good Kitty," I praised.

* * *

Once we were back to the Castle wear the teammates Lance was talking to was in, and he talked to his sister, Allura, and practically rejected me, we were back in our Lions. They said that they were fighting Commander Sendak. 

I knew of him. My father spoke rather lowly of him.

We all watched as the Battle Ship got closer.

I heard someone, possibly the little girl Lance was talking too on his comms before we got here, crack their knuckles. The big one in the Yellow Lion whimpered. I growled. And the one in the Black Lion spoke.

"They're here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. My tablet needed to get reset to factory settings. And I was in the middle of working on this chapter so it got deleted. So enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post. Between life and school, writing has been difficult to keep up with. 
> 
> But I hope you like this.

_**Vetra, 14th, 20,017** _

_Dear Journal,_

_Father spoke with me today. Lotor is searching for a mate. I knew that he liked me. He confessed awhile back. Honestly, he is attractive, but he is not the one who me I love._

_Marmora is._

_Oh, also we are going back to the Intergalactic Council to Defend the Universe. Father needed to discuss my mating to Marmora with the rest of the council. Why, I have no idea. So we leave in the morning. I bet it will be just as boring as the first I attended._

_Seriously, I'm not the Heir, so why should I attend?_

_I just asked and apparently it's to "prepare me in case anything happens to my elder sister." Father's words not mine. Marmora also said it's because I'm a Paladin and need to know the struggles of our allying planets. I want to roll my eyes, but I am in my father's study with him and he would know._

_And somethings off with Zarkon's mate, Haggar. I don't know what it is, but I think it has to do with my father. She keeps sending him strange looks._

_Well, I should probably go back to searching through these distress signals that my father gave me. He said I need to be able to help anyone and know when they are old signals or fresh ones._

_~Prince Lance_

* * *

I watched the ship as it hovered just under the clouds. I clenched my jaw and waited. 

"Lance, your the only one whose formed Voltron before," Shiro said. "Think you can walk us through it?" He asked. I pulled up their faces on my screens. 

They looked so determined. And Keithelek, he still held the look that Marmora did when he first saw me. I looked away from him and focused on Shiro. 

"It's more about will power, determination and loyalty to each rather than an actual process. The Lions can sense our feelings and they act on them, even if we have to help. We do not control these lions. They are like a storm. Pure power. We merely guide them, we don't control them," I said. "You will learn what I mean once we manage to form Voltron."

"That makes no sense!" Pidge said. I sighed at him. 

It makes sense to me since I know the blizzard that is Blue. She purred in agreement. I smiled. 

"It doesn't have to, just trust me, please. This is... It's both magic and technology," I said. Someone snorted. Possibly Pidge. 

Shiro sighed. "Now is not the time for that. We need to just trust Lance that this is far beyond our understanding as of yet. Here's the plan. Until we figure out how to form Voltron, we fight! We take out as much of their Fleet as possible. Focus on the fighter jets before the main battle ship! Keithelek, does it have any weaknesses?" Shiro asked. 

"I... don't know, I was never allowed in one before. Only my father has been in one. And he's had to work hard to be where he is as a subcommander under Prorok," Keithelek said. "And even then he hasn't learned much as of weaknesses. I've heard the leader of the Blade of Marmora, Kolivan talking to him and nothing I heard would be helpful in this fight."

Shiro sighed. "Then we will just have to wing it," He said. It sounded like he didn't like that idea. "Pidge, Hunk, I know at the Garrison you were taught to never just wing it, but we are going to have to now," Shiro said. "Lance, I don't know what kind of training you got as a Paladin, but we will need to use that. Got it team?" He asked. 

"Got it!" We chorus back. I pilot Blue high in the sky. 

"Now, each lion is connected to an element," I said. "Blue connects to water. Red to fire. Green to forest. Yellow to land, and Black to Sky." I maneuvered Blue and drew forth my lions Jaw blade. It sliced cleanly through three ships. "They also have  a jaw blade. Now the more you fly and fight with your lions the more you will connect and the more powers you will unlock," I said. 

"Okay, um... how do you get the jaw blade?" Hunk asked, sounding slightly frightened. I couldn't help but smile. He was such a softy. But I knew he had hidden strength within him. 

"You need to feel free connection to your lion and let it tell you, you may need to know how to listen," I explained. I saw that Shiro was the first of them to get the jaw blade. Keithelek followed. Pidge laughed when he figured his out and it sounded like Hunk was struggling. 

"Hunk, calm down a bit and focus on the connection between you and your lion. She will tell you what to do, remember," I said. He whimpered through the comms, but managed finally to summon the blade. 

"There you go, Hunk!" I cheered. Hunk laughed.

I watched as Shiro guided Black with his jaw blade active. His was double sided whereas the other lions blade was only one. Shiro took down four jets. Keithelek followed with a few more. Pidge manage two separate ones, and Hunk, the ones that weren't taken down with his jaw blade were destroyed by him literally barreling through them. 

I was so glad that they were getting the hang of it. 

I took down a few keys myself. Sooner than I expected for our first mission, the meta were all taken care of, but the ship was still approaching at an alarming speed.

"Paladins, you must form Voltron!" My sister said through our comes. "Coran got the partical barrier up and running, but Voltron needs to be formed!" I sighed. This would be tricky with them being new.

I heard a growl, but it didn't sound like Keithelek. It was deeper and resonated more. Did these humans have the same dynamics as the Galra? I didn't know how to feel about that. "Paladins, you heard the princess! We got this far already! We cannot let them take this from us! I did not escape the Galra just to roll over here!" Shiro's voice resonated power and conviction. 

"This is our new pack! It may be small, but Goddammit it's ours!" The others growled in agreement, including Keithelek. I felt left out that I couldn't join them, but I cheered with all that I had. I felt the pull off the hurricane as we flew in unison and finally formed Voltron. I felt Blue shift and change as she accommodated to being a leg. The cockpit pivoted to keep me upright at all times so I didn't get sick. 

"Oh my God! I'm a Leg!" Hunk crowed loudly. I laughed.

"Feels amazing, huh?" I asked, the storm that was Voltron blew through everyone, and I knew they could feel what I described earlier.

"I understand know, Lance," Pidge said. He smiled at me in an almost cat-like way. He was rather adorable. I laughed.

"Right, now Pidge, you control the shield of Voltron, and Keithelek... ugh, your name is to long, I'm just calling you Keith! Anyway, Keith, since you have a sword, you control that," He huffed, not liking the change in his name. Damn Alpha. 

"So, it's based off our bayards? Right?" Shiro asked. "So if you were Red it would be a rifle?" He sounded like he was starting to get the hang of it. "And it's only as powerful as we are, right?"

"That's kinda right; once you understand this power is when you can utilize it the best," I said. "What's the point in having power if you have no idea how to use it, or even understand how it works?" 

"That sounds stupid, but whatever," Keith grumbled. He's probably still upset at me. Not that I cared. He can be made all he wants, see if I Fraylling care.

I sighed as we took off towards the ship again. "Keith form sword!" Shiro and I shouted, I could feel the change in the heat of Red. She must have shown him were to insert his bayard to form the sword. Instantly, in Red's mouth, a giant sword that resembled Keith's bayard formed. 

We flew in sync and impaled the entire ship in one blow, exiting on the other side. I heard the loud explosion behind us. I don't know how many we just killed or even of any escaped. We have to be prepared for either possibility. 

* * *

When we separated the Lions and parked them, we all had varying reactions. Hunk nearly collapsed. Keith hovered around me, stone faced and arms crossed. Pidge laughed, near hysterically, when he exited his lion, and ran a hand through his short orangey brown hair. Shiro looked far away, like he was a war veteran who just had a flash back. I was used to this, so I just smiled at my teammates. 

"Wow, that was amazing!" Pidge shouted. "The Lions are technological legends! The way that they can fly without being aerodynamic whatsoever is fascinating. And I think that if we can get them a bit more updated and modified, we could totally beat Zarkon and whatever surprises he throws at us!" I smiled sadly. He was so much like the previous Green Paladin that it was nearly too much for me. 

Frayll, it nearly broke my heart. I could see a similar look to my sister as she watched us. 

"Please, come inside now Paladins, your probably hungry!" Coran said, getting all of our attentions. Hunk's mouth started watering. 

"Is it something other than food goo?" He asked, his big brown eyes filled with hope. I laughed. 

"I can only hope so, buddy," I said, placing my hand on his broad shoulder. I lead them inside, my confident mask in place. I could feel the anger radiate off the Alpha that was attempting to bore holes into the side of both Hunk's and I's head. I didn't know if these... aliens had the same dynamics as Keith or didn't have any like Altean's. But based on Hunk's stiffness, they could. But then again, I would be like that too if I was hanging out with an angry Alpha's mate.

But if the Universe wasn't so... cruel, I wouldn't have to deal with this. I never want to deal with this.

* * *

After eating lunch, which Hunk took over the kitchen to make, I headed to my room. I reached into the hidden drawer under my bed and saw that my journal was still there. Most Altean's had journals that were on electronic tablets. Not many people used paper in the prime of Altean's history.

I blew the dust off the leather cover and opened it up. I could still read all the pages. I would have thought they would have deteriorated after all this time, but I suppose that this castle and the materials it was made of made sure that stayed intact. The pages weren't even yellowed. They were still as crisp as they were when I put them in here for the last time. I hadn't even had much time to look this over since exiting the cryopod. I flipped to the last entry and saw the rumpled parts of where my tears fell onto the page. 

It was right after Altea fell. And right after Zarkon, Honerva, and Lotor's betrayal. What was her name now? Hagg-something? 

I sighed and pulled out my pen, I tried entering a new entry, but the ink was dry. I sighed again and put it back into my drawer. And just as I tucked it away, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out. 

"It's me," Keith's voice called back. I sighed and pressed the open button for the door. It slid open silently and he stood there in his other uniform. The Blade of Marmora armor. It looked weird to see the same face I was in love with on a man I knew nothing about. 

"What's up, Keith?" I said, leaving my voice sound bored. I want to glare at him, but I can't make my face muscles to listen to me. A muscle in his jaw twitched at the name I gave him. 

"There's another Alpha here and I'm worried he'll encroach on my mate," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"And who is this other Alpha?" I asked. His purple irises bore into mine.

"Shiro." I laughed. 

"Look, I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have dynamics like you do, but I'm sure Shiro isn't one. He's far too... tame to be one," I said. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

"I know what I smell, alright!" He nearly snapped. I couldn't help but flinch at his Alpha tone. He looks like he instantly regretted that. "I'm sorry, Lance. But I'm still worried that he will take you from me." 

"I'm not yours for him to take." I gave him a sad smile. "I only submitted to one person, one Alpha, but he dies. He was stabbed by Prince Lotor, son of Zarkon and Honerva," I said, sitting on my bed. He pursed his lips and crossed his arms. He leaned against the wall opposite to me and watched me.

"And I'm assuming you and Lotor were once close?" He asked, arching a brow.

"He tried courting me for a while, but when Marmora found out, he told me the truth to us being mates, but he didn't know the Altean courting rituals very well, so he was waiting to read up on it before starting to do so, but since Lotor is half Altean, he knew that already," I said. A small growl echoed in my room before Keith calmed down again.

"I want to court you!" He said, suddenly. "I will talk to your sister and Coran and learn everything I can about your culture, but I can't promise that it will be perfect since I've never courted anyone before with the Alpha mates and all that," He said. A blush took over most of his face and was quickly spreading to his hair line and ears. They were like these other alien's in my ship, so I'm assuming he's half of whatever they are.

"What if I don't want you to court me?" I asked. 

"Then I'll back off, do my duties as a Paladin and nothing more, and once Zarkon is gone and I'm no longer needed then I'll go back to the Blade and leave you alone," He said. I could tell it was hard for him to say since his jaw was clenched and his eyes staring into my floor like it personally wronged him. My mouth went dry and a knot formed in my throat. I tried to swallow it down before I spoke again.

"I'm not going to lie, I don't know if I'm ready right now to be courted. Even if it's been 10,000 years since Marmora passed away, but it's still so fresh in my mind. I never had time to morn his death until I woke from the Cryopod," I said, playing with my hands in my lap. 

He stepped away from the wall and towards me, almost unsure of himself. "I'm sorry," He said, voice dropping to a near whisper. "He must have been a great man for you to be so devoted to him," He said. I smiled sadly at him again.

"The hardest part is that you look exactly like him," I said.

His look turned to one of shock. He wasn't expecting my confession. His blush returned with a vengeance. And we stood there staring at one another for several ticks. 

This was going to get interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I took for friggin ever to update. But college is hard. But I'm already doing better than last semester. I have 2 A's, a B and a C.

Keith looked as if he didn't know what to make of this situation. My confession to him about him looking like Marmora must have been pretty shocking. His purple eyes bore into my blue ones. 

"Is that why you hate me?" His voice said softly. I wanted to soften my aching heart for this boy, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Yet, I still hesitated when I managed to answer him.

"I-I don't hate you, I just... I don't want to get hurt again. I'd feel like I was going behind his back," I said. "Just because you share his face doesn't mean that you share his soul or quintessence." He nodded in understanding. "It's nothing against you, Keith. Honestly, I wish that you were him."

"But I'm not, I get it." He stepped closer to me. He rubbed his cheek against mine. A gesture that Marmora used to do often when we were courting. I stiffened as he walked out of the room without a final glance my direction. The door slide closed silently behind him. I release a breath that I didn't realize that I was holding. I layed on my bed in hopes that I could catch a few ticks of sleep, but it seemed that no one else wanted that for me since there was another knock on my door.

"Come in," I said with an exasperated sigh. The door slide open again to reveal the new Black Paladin no longer in his armor. He wore some tight fitting black shirt and pants with his boots that went half way up his calves. His hair was still wet as if he had just gotten out of the shower. I had to admit, he was rather attractive. But not exactly my type. My type was currently wearing the clothes of rebel Galra after having been dead for 10,000 years.

"Sorry to bother you, your highness," he said with a pleasant smile.

"Please, just call me Lance," I said, returning his smile. I sat up and crossed my legs in front of me. "What's up?" I asked.

He stepped further into the room and smelled the air. "Was Keith in here?" He asked. I nodded. "Oh, alright. Anyway, I was wondering if you could show me more about my lion. Black doesn't really respond when I ask him something."

I laughed. "Well maybe because _she_ is still learning about you and is offended that you assumed her gender," I said playfully. He blushed lightly and chuckled. 

"I'll have to apologize to her then when I see her next," He stated playfully back. "Actually, we were going to pack bond if you were interested. I spoke with your sister and she said that Altean's didn't have a secondary gender like Galra and humans did, but we figured that you'd be interested. We have all sorts of blankets and pillows piled up in the lounge area that we were going to make a puppy pile on," He said. 

I laughed. "Lemme guess, the whole bonding with your lion was just a ruse to be here?" I teased. He laughed. Hearty and boisterous. 

"You caught me," He said. His eyes, though filled with hurt earlier, were now filled with mischief and happiness. I stood up and jutted out a hip. 

"Alright, I'm game. Lets go!" I said as I headed towards the door. His chuckle followed me as I headed towards the lounge. Hunk and Pidge were there, creating a nest of sorts in the middle of the sunk in part of the floor that was surrounded by the couch. I even saw Keith watching with interest as they continued their progress.

"Hey buddy!" Hunk greeted with a toothy smile. 

"Hello!" I greeted in return. I stepped close to the nest, but a small growl followed. 

"No!" Pidge's tiny angry face said. I backed away. "It's not complete yet!" He said. I didn't know what was wrong with him, but I listened and kept my distance as both boys continued to work in tandem with each other.

"What's wrong with Pidge? Why did he growl at me?" I asked. I looked to Shiro for the answer. He just had a small smile donning his features. "What?" I asked again. "Am I missed some sort of huge hint here?" 

"Pidge is just a perfectionist. He presented before coming out here as a Beta, but he surprisingly acts slightly like an Omega at times. I don't know why," He said. 

"Are you sure he's a Beta?" I asked. "There are things that one can use to hide themselves as a different dynamic. I knew an omega that was just like that. They didn't want them being an Omega to get in the way of them doing their jobs. It suppressed both their heats and their scent. Though I couldn't tell either way since my nose isn't as good as those with dynamics." I was finally able to make my way over to the nest without being growled at.

Shiro nodded. "I know, but trust me, Pidge is indeed a Beta. The only one in his family who isn't is his older brother Matt. He is an Omega. He was on suppressants when we went on the Kerberos mission with his father."

"Yeah, there's this one Galra in the Blade that's an Omega but he doesn't let it affect him either," Keith added in. "His name is Ulaz. He knows a lot about medical equipment and supplies. I believe that he was on one of the Empire's ships as their head medic." I nodded.

"Ulaz?" Shiro asked as he sat down next to Pidge, who instantly started cuddling up to his side. I sat next to Hunk who wrapped his thick arms around my waist and pulled me next to him. Keith looked urked at that, but didn't say anything to him. He knew that this was just a bonding experience. 

"Yeah, he taught me a few things before he and my father went undercover," He said as he sat at the edge of the nest.

The main door to the room slid open and I saw Coran and 'Lura standing there with a floating tray beside them. It had cups of presumably nunvil on top of it. I didn't exactly mind the bitter drink, but I loved what it did to my hair, keeping it full and shiny. My sister sat next to me with the mice in her lap and she smiled at me as she leaned her head against my shoulder. 

"Hey sis," I whispered as I kissed the top of her white hair. She hummed her response. 

"Lance," She said teasingly. "How was everything?" She gave me a knowing look. Ugh, I knew that she was going to bring him up again sooner or later.

"It's fine. We talked a little bit ago, but I don't know if everything is all well and good as of yet," I whispered to her. She nodded.

After that we all sat and talked. We cuddled with each other. Sometimes my head was in Shiro's lap or against Pidges foot or Hunks shoulder. I tried my hardest to avoid Keith, but as today's events caught up with me, and I started to fall asleep, I found my head on his chest, listening to his gentle heartbeat as he spoke quietly with Shiro. They were both Alpha's so it made sense that they would bond the strongest out of us all.

Pidge was already asleep curled up next to a snoring Hunk with her glasses askew on his round face. Allura left a little while ago with Coran to run some tests to see if system checks on the castle ship.

I started to fall deeper into my nap when I felt gentle fingers comb through my hair. I felt rumbling against my cheek. My last thought was that Keith purring as I laid on top of him.

* * *

I woke later in a room that definitely wasn't mine. I sat up and saw Keith laying on the floor with a small nest of blankets as his bedding. 

His purple eyes were already awake and watching me as I woke up. 

"Hey," I whispered.

"Hey." He sat up and folded his legs against his chest. I saw how small he was. I never would have guessed he was an Alpha.

"Why am I here instead of my room? It's literally next to yours," I told him. He chuckles softly once.

"Alpha instincts. Sometimes I can't fight them. But I managed to sleep here on the floor when I really wanted to be next to you. And since you didn't answer my question from earlier, I figured this wad the safest action," he admitted sheepishly.

I nodded. "Actually I did. I said I want ready to move on. I know that Alphas hate being separated from their mates, so I would never force you to leave," I said, looking at my lap. "Maybe some day I will be ready. So, until then, let's just be teammates and friends. Is that okay with you?" I asked. He smiled. It was radiant.

"I'd love that. I'd never force you to do something you didn't want to," he said. 

"Thank you," I said. I made my way off the bed and to his nest. I hesitantly put my arms around him. "Keithelek."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_I don't know what day it is or the year. But something is happening. Something that is NOT supposed to happen._

_I think that I'm falling in love._

_~Lance_

 


End file.
